Fear after all these years
by Iris of Darkness2113
Summary: A poem reflecting my fears about Jeepers Creepers, the films. I know it sounds stupid and babyish for a teenager to be afraid of a movie and something that can't possibly exist, but please no flames! Read and find out and try to understand. Please review!


**I'm taking a short break from my fic The Confusing Wolf for a day to write a poem/story based on one of my many fears: Jeepers Creepers. Yes I know it sounds stupid and babyish for a sixteen year old to be afraid of something that never existed and can never exist, but I was very young when I saw the movie one night on TV and it basically traumatized me, so please try to understand this and bear with me.**

It crept upon me when I was only a child. Mama insists to this day that it was never my fault, that it was my uncle who allowed me to stay and watch. "Uncle, what are you watching tonight?" I asked, as I came into his room. "A movie called Jeepers Creepers, one that will give you a fright, but if you have the courage enough, Desi, you may stay." A mistake was made that night, Uncle knew what was going to happen, he warned me, but he did not tell me to get away. I watched with morbid curiosity, as The Creeper ate, not knowing the horror that was going to be, at the end for me to see. My uncle told me, how the film would end, a man missing his eyes would be staring at me, but perhaps I wished to prove that I had courage and pressed on still.

Then that terrible moment at the dreadful end, empty eye sockets looking at me. I gave a cry of fright, and ran out of the room for Mama, seeking comfort. At first Mama was stern with me but saw how this had affected me, and then she turned on my uncle and berated him for letting me watch something such as that. Sleep did not come easily that night. I could not rest, due to the fear The Creeper would catch me and take my eyes as well. At one point, I thought I heard wings flying over my bedroom, and I went to Mama for comfort, vowing I would never watch it again.

Many years passed, and I grew up a lot, but fear unconsciously never really vanished. The second movie came on one day; a few months before I turned sixteen, thinking I could conquer my fear, I decided to watch it, even though Mama warned me against it. At first it was alright, I was doing fine, I jokingly referred to The Creeper as Freddy Kruger's brother because of the way he was dressed when on top of the bus. But Mama was right and she knew that something was going to happen, for a few scenes later a vision came forth from one of the girls, showing Darry without his eyes. I screamed and covered my eyes, for my fears were renewed all over, and a panic attack ensued.

Mama helped me that day, comforting me trying to console me as I shook with fright, clutching one of my plush wolves for safety and security. I believe this fear will never go away, in fact just the night before, before our wrestling program, Smackdown came on, I turned it to that channel. Not being able to finish the second movie, my heart began pounding in nervous anticipation on what this was on the account of what the characters were saying, although there was no doubt in my mind what it was. Mama was out in the living room as well, and sensing all too well what this was, she told me to shut my eyes and don't open them for anything until she told me I could. Heeding her warning I did as I was told, shaking and quietly reciting The Lord's Prayer. When it was over, our suspicions were confirmed, it was as I feared. I am still very squeamish about certain deaths in horror movies, I will not look if someone's eyes are being gouged out, I cannot look and will not look, Yes I know it's just a man in costume and make-up but I still am scared after all this time. Now you know my story, and I hope you will not judge, but understand why I fear what I fear and will not watch those movies.

**So I hope I did well on this. I'm not very good at writing poetry, but oh well I tried. Now obviously my uncle and I did not talk like that, I was just trying to convey emotion. I'm also not Christian, but I used to be until my church got all fanatical and I stopped going. I have my own beliefs and faith which I follow, No this does not mean I'm a Satanist in case anybody out there is wondering! Anyway please review and tell me your thoughts, I will be continuing my WWE fic soon! Have a wonderful day!:D **


End file.
